Data files stored on a floppy disk or diskette may require a password for access, or may use encryption to secure the data within the file. Confidential documents can be delivered over a network by adding safety seals and impressions. However, the confidential data is at risk due to breaking of the passwords, encryption codes, safety seals and impressions, thereby resulting in unsecure transfer of the information.
The parent application, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,257,714, disclosed an electronic data storage medium that had fingerprint verification capability. FIG. 1A shows an electronic data flash card. Electronic data flash card 10 is adapted to be accessed by motherboard or external (host) computer 9 either through interface bus 13 or card reader 12 or other interface mechanism (not shown), and includes card body 1, processing unit 2, one or more flash memory devices 3, fingerprint sensor 4, input/output interface circuit 5, optional display unit 6, optional power source (e.g., battery) 7, and optional function key set 8.
Flash memory device 3 is mounted on card body 1, stores in a known manner therein one or more data files, a reference password, and the reference fingerprint data obtained by scanning a fingerprint of one or more authorized users of electronic data flash card 10. Only authorized users can access the stored data files. The data file can be a picture file or a text file.
Fingerprint sensor 4 is mounted on card body 1, and is adapted to scan a fingerprint of a user of electronic data flash card 10 to generate fingerprint scan data. One example of fingerprint sensor 4 that can be used in the present invention is that disclosed in a co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,130, entitled “INTEGRATED CIRCUIT CARD WITH FINGERPRINT VERIFICATION CAPABILITY”, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The fingerprint sensor described in the above patent includes an array of scan cells that defines a fingerprint scanning area. The fingerprint scan data includes a plurality of scan line data obtained by scanning corresponding lines of array of scan cells. The lines of array of scan cells are scanned in a row direction as well as column direction of said array. Each of the scan cells generates a first logic signal upon detection of a ridge in the fingerprint of the holder of card body, and a second logic signal upon detection of a valley in the fingerprint of the holder of card body.
Input/output interface circuit 5 is mounted on card body 1, and can be activated so as to establish communication with host computer 9 by way of an appropriate socket via interface bus 13 or card reader 12. In one embodiment, input/output interface circuit 5 includes circuits and control logic associated with a Universal Serial Bus (USB), PCMCIA or RS232 interface structure that is connectable to an associated socket connected to or mounted on host computer 9. In another embodiment, input/output interface circuit 5 may include one of a Secure Digital (SD) interface circuit, a Multi-Media Card (MMC) interface circuit, a Compact Flash (CF) interface circuit, a Memory Stick (MS) interface circuit, a PCI-Express interface circuit, a Integrated Drive Electronics (IDE) interface circuit, and a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) interface circuit, which interface with host computer 9 via interface bus 13 or card reader 12.
Processing unit 2 is mounted on card body 1, and is connected to flash memory device 3, fingerprint sensor 4 and input/output interface circuit 5 by way of associated conductive traces or wires disposed on card body 1. In one embodiment, processing unit 2 is one of an 8051, 8052, 80286 microprocessors available, for example, from Intel Corporation. In other embodiments, processing unit 2 includes a RISC, ARM, MIPS or other digital signal processors (DSP).
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, processing unit 2 is controlled by a program stored at least partially in flash memory device 3 such that processing unit 2 is operable selectively in: (1) a programming mode, where processing unit 2 activates the input/output interface circuit 5 to receive the data file and the reference fingerprint data from host computer 9, and to store the data file and the reference fingerprint data in flash memory device 3; (2) a data retrieving mode, where processing unit 2 activates the input/output interface circuit 5 to transmit the data file stored in flash memory device 3 to host computer 9; and (3) a data resetting mode, where the data file and the reference finger data are erased from the flash memory device 3. In operation, host computer 9 sends write and read requests to electronic data flash card 10 via interface bus 13 or card reader 12 and input/output interface circuit 5 to processing unit 2, which in turn utilizes a flash memory controller (not shown) to read from or write to the associated one or more flash memory devices 3. In one embodiment, for further security protection, processing unit 2 automatically initiates operation in the data resetting mode upon detecting that a preset time period has elapsed since the last authorized access of the data file stored in the flash memory device 3.
Optional power source 7 is mounted on card body 1, and is connected to processing unit 2 and other associated units on card body 1 for supplying electrical power thereto.
Optional function key set 8, which is mounted on card body 1, is connected to processing unit 2, and is operable so as to initiate operation of processing unit 2 in a selected one of the programming, data retrieving and data resetting modes. The function key set 8 is operable to provide an input password to processing unit 2. Processing unit 2 compares the input password with the reference password stored in the flash memory device 3, and initiates authorized operation of electronic data flash card 10 upon verifying that the input password corresponds with the reference password.
Optional display unit 6 is mounted on card body 1, and is connected to and controlled by processing unit 2 for showing the data file exchanged with host computer 9 and for displaying the operating status of the electronic data flash card 10.
The following are some of the advantages of the present invention: first, the electronic data flash card has a small volume but a large storage capability, thereby resulting in convenience during data transfer; and second, because everyone has a unique fingerprint, the electronic data flash card only permits authorized persons to access the data files stored therein, thereby resulting in enhanced security.
FIG. 1B shows an electronic data flash card in a card body as a portable flash device. Host system or PC motherboard 902 sends commands, addresses, and data over an interface bus to I/O interface circuit 904 on card body 900. These commands cause processing unit 908 to write, read, or erase blocks of flash memory 906. Card body 900 can be a plastic card body with a connector that fits into a slot on the host.
FIG. 1C shows an electronic data flash card integrated onto the PC motherboard. Host system or PC motherboard 902 sends commands, addresses, and data over an interface bus to I/O interface circuit 904 on flash system 910, which is a portion of motherboard 902. These commands cause processing unit 908 to write, read, or erase blocks of flash memory 906. Flash system 910 does not need a connector or a casing since it is integrated directly on the PC motherboard.
FIG. 1D shows an electronic data flash card in a flash module. Host system or PC motherboard 902 sends commands, addresses, and data over an interface bus to I/O interface circuit 904 on flash module 914. These commands cause processing unit 908 to write, read, or erase blocks of flash memory 906. Flash module 914 can be a printed-circuit-board-assembly (PCBA) that is mounted on the PC motherboard, or a module similar to a memory module that fits into a socket on the PC motherboard.
What is desired is a flash system with multiple levels of control. Multiple levels of caching are also desired in a flash system. Multiple levels of power management control are also desirable. A flash system using Non-Volatile Memory Devices (NVMD) that are addressable with logical block addresses rather than physical addresses are also desirable with multiple levels of controllers.